Mejoremos este día
by Ensoleillement
Summary: ¿Cómo le hará Ness para mejorar el mal día de Lucas?. LEMMON, yaoi NessxLucas One-shot.


Ohh, mi primer lemmon PUBLICADO, porque tengo otro que esta mucho más salvaje que éste, pero bueno, lean y disfruten

Advertencia: YAOI! Si no te gusta largate antes que saque mi repeleperras- pro x

Y, bueno, en algunas partes de este lemmon se necesita una mente bien abierta, si me entienden ¬u¬

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Había sido un largo día, como casi todos normalmente. Lucas se encontraba algo desanimado, ya que, por enésima vez, le habían resondrado por negarse a hacer cosas que exigían mucha valentía.

Llegó a su habitación para sentarse sobre su cama y mirar la televisión. No tenía ganas de nada, inclusive, hasta le parecía extraño encontrarse de mal humor, él nunca estaba así.

Cambiaba de canal, esperando encontrar algo interesante que le podría arreglar el día, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Entonces, la puerta del baño de su habitación se abrió. De ahí salió su "más que mejor amigo" Ness, quien extrañamente, se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Lucas lo miró con pesar, a lo que Ness se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucas? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Lucas se alejó un poco de Ness, para que éste pudiera acomodarse mejor a su lado.

— Lo de siempre.

Ness cogió la cabeza de su compañero, y lo empezó a acariciar. Lucas lo miró con una sonrisa afligida.

Entonces, Ness se dio suaves palmaditas a sus muslos, indicándole a Lucas que podía recostarse en ellos. Cuando éste lo hizo, Ness empezó a acariciar su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de su compañero.

— Anda, cuéntale tus problemas a Ness — dijo, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Lucas empezó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido durante el día, mientras Ness lo escuchaba con muchísima atención. En un momento dejó de acariciarlo, y Lucas tomó su mano, para jugar con sus dedos.

Ness, por su parte, empezó a darle recomendaciones, consejos, etc a su compañero, como solía hacer diariamente.

Es decir, eso sucedía casi todos los días.

Lucas se levantó de las piernas de Ness, y al sentarse, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ness. Él, empezó a acariciarle de manera muy extraña los brazos a Lucas, quien ya sabía lo que significaba que le acariciara de esa manera.

— ¿Y si te ayudo a mejorar este día, Lucas?

Lucas sintió cierto nerviosismo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero sin embargo, Ness no siempre estaba de buenas ganas, así que ese era un momento de "ahora o nunca".

El rubio, sin darle muchas vueltas, prefirió esperar a la próxima oportunidad.

— N-no, Ness, mejor otro día.

Ness, en su afán por convencer a su compañero, bajaba sus manos de manera sensual por todo el brazo de Lucas, haciendo que éste sienta un cosquilleo.

— N-ness, de verdad, hoy no...

No, Ness iba a dar todo de sí para convencer a Lucas, su gran compañero de ciertas "aventuras"

Entonces, pasó sus manos por detrás de la cintura de Lucas, y fue acercando su rostro al cuello de Lucas.

Lucas sentía la respiración suave de Ness, y su delicioso olor natural, lo cual empezó a convencerlo, pero sólo un poco.

— Por favor... — Ness depositó un beso suave en el cuello del rubio.

Lucas dio un sobresalto, y giraba su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de Ness, evitando esa mirada que lo encantaba en tan sólo unos segundos.

— Hazlo por mí...— susurró Ness, dándole otro beso, ya más largo, en el mismo lugar.

El rubio sintió las manos que se encontraban en su espalda entrar por debajo de sus ropas, acariciando su piel, y haciendo que se ruborizara.

Ness empezó a besarlo en el cuello poco a poco. Lucas, al escuchar los sonidos que hacía el contacto de los labios de su compañero con su cuello, empezó a emitir suaves gemidos placenteros. Sabía que el cansancio y el mal humor le incitaban a detener a su compañero, pero, empezó a dudar, en el fondo extrañaba le besara de esa manera cuando estaban solos.

— D-detente...

El chico de cabellos negros empezó a mordisquear el cuello de su "amigo" a la vez que intercalaba aquello con el toque de su lengua, que volvía loco a Lucas, quien por su parte, empezó a gemir, ya más fuerte. Cogió la gorra de su compañero, y se la quitó, poniéndola sobre la cama, para empezar a acariciar su cabeza y su cabello sedoso con ambas manos.

Ness empezó a dejarle marcas en el cuello a Lucas, quien en momentos bajaba sus manos a el rostro de Ness, para acariciarlo junto a su cabeza y cabellos.

En un instante, Ness se detuvo, por la mera necesidad de refrescarse un poco. Se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver su torso desnudo, el cual estaba algo desarrollado, al igual que sus abdominales, dejando encantado a Lucas.

Entonces, Ness se tiró encima de Lucas, quedando sobre él en la cama. Le sonrió, para luego empezar a besarlo frenéticamente en los labios.

Lucas sintió la lengua ya muy bien conocida por él ingresar en su boca, para que se encontrase con la suya. Ambas se saludaban, hacía tiempo que no se encontraban así, tan pasionalmente. Ness se apoyaba en la cama, y Lucas tocaba el abdomen de este, sintiendo esos músculos casi adolescentes. Sin detener el beso, poco a poco Lucas fue despojándose de su camiseta. Se separaron dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ambas bocas, para que el rubio pudiera quitarse aquel impedimento para que las pieles de ambos se tocaran.

Ya ambos desnudos de las caderas hacia arriba, continuaron ese beso. Ness adoraba morder los labios de su compañero, quien soltaba gemidos de dolor y a la vez de placer. Ese era uno de los pocos dolores que valía la pena soportar.

Lucas le dio vuelta al asunto, para ponerse él sobre Ness. Ambos se miraron por un instante, y era el turno de Lucas para hacer gemir a su compañero.

Empezó a pasar suavemente su lengua y labios por el cuello de Ness, quien intentaba oprimir aquellos gemidos que emitía. Era quizá por el orgullo de éste, de querer verse como el más resistente a ese tipo de tentaciones.

Lucas hizo lo mismo que su compañero le había hecho anteriormente, empezó a mordisquear, pero con mucho más salvajismo, haciendo que Ness no pueda contener más sus gemidos, y empezó a soltarlos sin temor.

Era gracioso ver a Ness así de excitado, sonreía mucho, y a la vez con una expresión de placer. Pero Lucas bien sabía que aún no había llegado al límite, es decir, conocía bien a su pareja en este aspecto, por lo que sabía que esto llegaría mucho más lejos.

Poco a poco, Ness empezó a bajar el short de Lucas, dejando ver sus boxers. Asimismo, Ness quiso tomar el control nuevamente, así se revolcó sobre Lucas, para así quedar encima de nuevo. Lucas hizo exactamente lo mismo, tirando las prendas al suelo. Ness se separó de él.

— ¿Somos espejo o qué?

Lucas no lo entendía muy bien, pero no pudo pensar en eso por mucho tiempo, ya que, algo más mantenía su mente ocupada.

_"Oh, rayos, resiste, Lucas, resiste" _decía para sí.

Ambos cuerpos, al estar sólo con boxers, podían sentirse el "uno al otro", y eso hacía que Lucas empezara a excitarse más, al sentir al otro compañerito de Ness.

Pero lo que más quería evitar, era que se mostrara lo excitado que estaba.

_"No, no, no, por favor, haré lo que sea, pero por favor, no ahora, no ahora ¡No ahora! Deja que sea él primero ¿Si? Quedaré como un chico fácil como casi siempre, por favor, por favor"_ rogaba.

Sin embargo, fue inútil.

Ness sintió el miembro de su compañero, levantado, tocando el suyo, con la tela de los boxers entre ambos.

— Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí...— dijo Ness de manera burlona.

Lucas, muy sonrojado, le sonrió nerviosamente a Ness, como queriendo hacer que se distrajera. Lo besó en los labios, pero Ness lo separó al instante.

— ¿Qué crees? ¿Que voy a esperar a que a mí me pase también?

Lucas levantó una ceja. Aún con dudas, vio como Ness le iba bajando sus boxers, pero no con las manos, sino con los dientes, de manera muy seductora. Se lo dejó por las rodillas, dejando ver su miembro erecto.

— Ohh, Lucas...—dijo Ness — me encantas cuando estás excitado.

Lucas sintió las manos de su amigo en su miembro. Le generó que temblara por instantes, pero ver la mirada de lujuria de Ness le tranquilizaba, porque ya sabía lo que vendría después.

Ness empezó a lamer el miembro de Lucas, suave y sensualmente. Lucas soltaba gemidos de placer, al sentir esa lengua que hacía unos instantes se había encontrado con la suya. Ness cerró sus ojos, y siguió con su trabajo. Poco a poco empezó a introducir el miembro en su boca, hasta hacerlo completamente, y para después empezar a succionar. Lucas empezó a gemir con más fuerza, haciendo que Ness siguiera lo que hacía con más rapidez.

De vez en cuando, Ness retiraba su boca, para mirar el miembro de Lucas, y darle algunos besos, y de esos besos pasaba de nuevo a lamerlo y luego a succionarlo.

Un poco de líquido pre-seminal expulsó Lucas, el cual quedó en los labios de Ness, quien se lo limpió con los dedos. Iba a continuar con su labor, pero prefirió ver como Lucas se levantaba, para acercarse a él.

Lucas le acarició el abdomen de nuevo, y empezó a besarlo, dejando que Ness volviera a emitir esos gemidos, pero esta vez, aparte de la sonrisa placentera, los gemidos vinieron con risas.

Fue bajando, hasta llegar a sus boxers, y se los quitó suavemente, recostándolo sobre la cama. El miembro de Ness pasó a ser el objeto de las manos malcriadas de Lucas, quien empezó a tocarlo. Ness empezó a reírse con mas fuerza, y a la vez gemía de placer. Lucas, entonces, introdujo el miembro en su boca, haciendo que Ness empezara a emitir risas contagiosas, acompañadas de fuertes gemidos. Lucas recordó la primera vez que Ness rió así. Pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal, y que Ness se estaba burlando de él, pero con el tiempo comprendió que era su manera de mostrar su excitación.

Lucas empezó a hacer su trabajo más frenéticamente. Ness lo acariciaba, mientras seguía riendo, hasta que de pronto, el rubio sintió un poco de líquido dentro de su boca, y se retiró.

Era el momento en el que ambos se disputarían el título del dueño de esa noche.

— Te tocaba a ti, Ness...

— No, Lucas, es tu turno.

— Ness, en serio, te toca a ti.

— ¡No! ¡A ti!

Empezaron a disputarse el turno, hasta que Ness se hartó, y abrazó a Lucas, besándolo de nuevo en el cuello.

Lucas empezó a gemir de nuevo, con mucha fuerza, y sintiendo el salvajismo de Ness en su pobre cuello. Sintió también las manos de éste en su torso, acariciándolo, y pellizcando sus pezones, haciéndolo gemir con más y más potencia.

Ness lo estaba logrando, poco a poco Lucas fue cayendo en sus encantos, y se dejó caer en la posición adecuada.

Ness lo tomó de las caderas, y empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Lucas.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

— Luego terminas llorando, Lucas... te estoy haciendo un favor.

Ness le guiñó el ojo, y le sonrió seductoramente, mientras seguía introduciendo su dedo.

Lucas sentía dolor, el cual poco a poco se iba transformando en placer. Ness le acariciaba la espalda con la otra mano, generando ciertas cosquillas en Lucas.

Retiró su dedo, y se dispuso a ingresar en su compañero.

Lo hizo suavemente, sabía que no podía ser muy agresivo con Lucas al principio, ya que, éste era muy sensible y no tenían lubricante alguno a la mano.

Lucas no podía detener sus gemidos, que salían ya sin avisar, mientras Ness soltaba suspiros con ciertas risitas, mientras le acariciaba el trasero a su compañero.

Ness vio como un líquido color blanco manchaba las sábanas de la cama, indicándole que Lucas ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

EL problema era que, él aún no había acabado, pero le importaba mucho la comodidad de Lucas, así que...

— ¿Sigo o...?

Lucas lo miró por detrás del hombro

— Termina, es lo justo.

Ness continuaba, y Lucas seguía gimiendo, hasta que Ness empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, y Lucas lo sentía muy dolorosa y placenteramente.

Hasta que, sintió como Ness se expulsaba dentro de él.

El pelinegro se retiró de su compañero, tendió un poco la cama, la cual estaba manchada con los fluidos de ambos.

— Lucas, creo que es mejor que hoy vayamos a la mía.

Lucas le sonrió. Ness cogió sus boxers y se los puso, y Lucas hizo lo mismo. Apagaron las luces, y ambos entraron a la cama de Ness.

Lucas le acariciaba el rostro a Ness, con mucho amor y ternura, Ness le sonreía y lo abrazaba, y de vez en cuando le daba besos en las mejillas o en la frente.

— Entonces ¿Mejoró tu día o no?

Lucas le dio un beso muy leve en los labios.

— Sí, es definitivo.

Ness lo abrazó, y ambos cayeron en los brazos del otro, quedándose dormidos.

* * *

Ahhh bueno..que le parecio? Tengo otro lemmon, pero quiero que vean este ante para decirme que debo mejorar (aparte de la repeticion de las palabras, que no lo puedo evitar)

Hasta otro fic!


End file.
